Comfort in a Rose
by Himeka Michaelis-Sebby's Kitty
Summary: Yuuki is expierencing troubles taking in life energy, and kaname is wondering what to do. Yuuki is soon captured by the Kuruizaki-hime (Shizuka Hiou) to get revenge on the senate for ordering the hunter society to kill Shizuka-sama s lover. If kaname doesnt get there in time, something may happen to Yuuki. (Rido dissapears before Yuuki was born, so she still has her memories.)
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

Hey! This is my first Fanfic, so please be kind! Please review. Open criticism is appreciated :D

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight! I'm just the obsessed otaku.

(In this story, Rido died 3 years before Yuri was born. Therefore, she never lost her memories, met Headmaster Cross, or Zero! Please don't hate me zero fans. I like zero a lot, I just like kanama-sama better. Yuri is six in this fanfic)

Kaname P.O.V

I woke up to muffled cries. I immediately assumed it was Yuuki. I ran to her room to see if she was okay. When I entered her room, the light was on, and Yuuki was sobbing on her bed.

"Onii-sama…"she sobbed, tears spilling down her cheeks. I held her close, stroking her hair. "What happened?" I ask softly. This made her cry harder. Once she was calmed down again she said, " I-I woke up from a nightmare, I was scared so I went to look for mother and father to see if they were awake, but I couldn't find them anywhere! I tried not to cry! I really did, b-but I couldn't help it!" she bawled.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked softly.

"Because onii-sama is always busy and always seems tired, so I didn't wanna wake him up. I`m sorry, please don't be mad at me!" she cried. I gave her a soft smile. "Silly, Yuuki. I could never be mad at you. What was your dream about?"

"Some woman took me away from you, and said Mother, Father or you wouldn't come for me. I was kept in a dark room, and I was lonely."

I held her close, stroking her long dark hair, reassuring her that would never happen.

"Onii-sama?"

"Yes?"

" Can Yuuki have life energy?" she asked.

" Of course…"

Yuuki comes up and gently presses her lips to mine and begins to draw in energy. But something isnt right. There is a strain, like the flow of energy from my body to hers isnt steady. She pulls away, looking troubled.

"Well, ill be going now." I begin to exit the room.

" NO!" she cries, grabbing my sleeve." Will Onii-sama stay until Yuuki falls asleep? Please?" She pleaded.

"Of course." How could I ever say no to her? I sti down in the chair next to her bed and watch her slowly doze off. I myself, fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas

Comfort in a Rose ch. 2

**A/N Hi! Thank you for the reviews! I will be making chapters longer, but I usually post and update at school, and I will try to post more ASAP! Thank you for the support. P.S I will start doing my Author`s Notes in bold.**

Otaku Issue of the day: Otaku Issues #101: When someone asks you to 'explain' anime.

**I hate this! I really get irritated when people ask me this….**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, or Otaku Issues…on with the story!

Juuri P.O.V

I opened the door to Yuuki`s room to a sleeping Kaname and Yuuki. I couldn't help but smile. Yuuki must`ve found her way to the chair Kaname was sleeping in because she was sleeping soundly next to him, with a small smile on her face. My smile slowly fell… how can she smile so much? She had never seen the outside world. The sun, moon, flowers, nothing. We were the only world she knew. And the strangest thing is, she has never, not once, asked to go outside….

Haruka P.O.V

I hugged a frowning Juuri from behind. She didn't look up- at me, only whispers "How can she smile so much?"

I frowned at first, but then smiled softly. "She will be allowed outside one day." I whisper. She still didn't look up at me, only frowned deeper. I decided to try again.

"Aren't they adorable together?" I ask

This time she looked up with a smile. "Yes. Much different than how we acted when we were their age. I still can't believe you hid the umbrellas." She said with mock irritation. "But I wanted to share a romantic 'under an umbrella' moment with you." I said. She laughed out loud, causing Yuuki to stir.

"I think that's our cue to leave." I whisper.

She sighed. "Okay…." She pouted.

One week later…

Yuuki P.O.V

I woke up in a rush, because today is Christmas! I practically flew from my bed, to my closet. I picked out a long sleeved dress with a red top and a green bottom with a black belt separating the top half and the bottom half. I am going to give mother my favorite teddy bear and father a story book.

I raced to the living room, presents in hands. When I got there, everyone was waiting for me. I handed the presents to mother and father. Mother said thank you and carefully began opening her present. She smiled as she pulled out a pale blue teddy-bear with a pink ribbon around its neck. She pulled me up on her lap and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Yuuki." She said. Father did the same when he opened his present. Mother handed me a blue box with a green ribbon. I opened the box to a white plush bunny with big black button eyes and a pale purple ribbon around its neck. I squealed and gave her a hug, and did the same to father as I opened a small silver box with a butterfly shaped locket with amethyst wings. Inside was a picture of our family.

"Yuuki, come here." Kaname says. Mother and father exit the room.

I sit on Kaname`s lap as he pulls out a small rose encased in resin. (**A/N it looks the same as in the manga/anime)** I sat there speechless. It was so beautiful.

"Do you not like it?" Kaname asks.

"I love it!" I say.

I slip the rose in my dress pocket.

"Yuuki has a present for onii-sama." I say.

Normal P.O.V

Yuuki nips her finger and sticks the bleeding finger in Kaname`s mouth. He tasted blood instantly. His fangs began to elongate….until he realized what happened. He pulled the finger out of his mouth and kissed it, healing it instantly.

"What did you do that?" Kaname asks.

"Onii-sama never tried Yuuki`s blood before. You didn't like your present?" she pouts.

"I loved your present. Thank you." Kaname says softly.

**The rest continues in ch. 3. Btw, Kaname did get presents from Juuri and Haruka, and Kaname gets presents for them, too. The bell was going to ring in my computer class, so I didn't have time to put them in. I will tell you what Kaname gets them and vise-versa in the next chapter. Gomenesai! **


	3. Chapter 3:Kidnapped

Comfort in a Rose ch. 3

**Hi! Chapter 3 is finally here!**

**Kaname got Juuri a new dress and got Haruka a new coat. Haruka got Kaname a new book and Juuri gave him a blank leather journal. It was very hard to think of gifts for him. Truly. He is a very serious character so it was hard.**

**Otaku Issue of the day:**** Otaku Issues #151: When you read manga so much that when you pick up a left-to-right book and you think "Wtf? Why is this book so weird!?"**

**AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOES THIS? Actually, I do that a lot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight or any of the characters! People say that they only wish they owned Vampire Knight. Honestly, I don't. I mean if you owned it, you would most likely write it the way YOU wanted it to turn out….and if you did that, it wouldn't be the story you love so much today. This is only MY opinion though….erm…..on with the story!**

**Normal P.O.V**

Yuuki was sitting on her bed, clutching her bunny close with her rose in her pocket and dozing off when she felt a small breeze. She didn't turn around, but saw a small cherry blossom petal float lazily past her face.

Someone was in her room, and it wasn't her family.

She knew that this was true and it wasn't just an open window. She lived in a basement room without windows. She slowly turned around and was surprised to see the crying face that was standing in her room.

"Sh-Shizuka Hiou-sama? Are you the Kuruizaki-hime who grew up in a cage?" Yuuki said so quietly it could have been a whisper. Shizuka didn't say anything. Only glared at the small, scared child. Shizuka reached into her kimono pocket and pulled out an envelope with a red wax seal. The seal was a picture of a rose. Within seconds, she dropped the envelope on the floor and began walking to Yuuki. With no warning, Shizuka grabbed Yuuki, and Yuuki screamed.

"Kaname-sama! Kaname-sama, help me!" she yelled. And with that, the Kuruizaki-hime disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

**Kaname P.O.V**

"Kaname-sama! Kaname-sama, help me!" I heard Yuuki scream. I knew she was in trouble. She only called me 'Kaname-sama' when she was truly terrified. I raced to her room, completely horrified of what I might find. When I reached her door, Juuri and Haruka were close behind me. I opened the door, but Yuuki wasn't there. I few steps in her room, I stepped on something. A piece of paper? I open the wax seal and read the letter aloud.

Kuran family,

I have captured your 'tender princess' whom you have been hiding carefully. But not carefully enough. I will use her as a weapon against the senate. I know it was you who told the vampire council to tell the hunter society to kill my lover! The only person who ever loved me! I will use the little girl`s unstable pureblood powers to take down the Vampire Council and the Vampire Hunters association. I have already taken my revenge on the Kiryu`s. If you don't get your princess soon, something bad will happen to her too.

Hurry hurry,

Shizuka Hiou

**Yuuki P.O.V**

I woke up in a cold, dark room. There were no lights, no sound. I sat up, but it was a little painful. My back, shoulders, and neck hurt…

"Hello? Where am I? Is anyone there? " I call.

A door opens, causing a small stream of light to pour in. A boy with white hair slowly stepped in the room.

"Who are you?" I manage to say.

"I'm Ichiru. Ichiru Kiryu. You have been taken by Shizuka-sama. You might as well know now, but nobody is going to save you. You are going to be all alone." With that, he left, closing the door behind him and leaving me in the dark room.

"You are going to be all alone." The words echoed through my head. i laid down on the cold hard floor and felt tears slowly pour down my cheeks.

Kaname- oniisama was wrong. My nightmare did come true. I pulled the rose onii-sama gave me and held it close.

The only comfort I found was in this rose.


	4. Chapter 4: Toyed With

Comfort In a Rose ch.4

**Hi! Miss me? Just kidding! Chapter 4 is finally up! I think I'm done with the otaku issues…However, if you want me to continue them, lemme know! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I haven't gotten a single negative comment…. Its your reviews that inspire me and keep me going…It may be awhile before I update. AIMS testing is next week, and I will try my best to update quickly. Who here has read the newest chapters in Vampire Knight? I LOVED THEM!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino-sama does! Great Job Matsuri-sama! I look forward to more **_**marvelous**_** chapters! (That's Right….I used a BIG-KID word!)**

**Normal P.O.V –With Yuuki -**

Ichiru brought Yuuki to a room with what Yuuki thought must have been at least a couple hundred-maybe even a thousand-mirrors. Ichiru quickly left the room, leaving Yuuki alone. Yuuki looked into the mirrors, seeing hundreds of images of herself staring back at her.

"_You are all alone._" she heard Ichiru`s voice coming from somewhere. "_You are all alone. Nobody is coming to get you._"

"No….That's not true." Yuuki said softly.

"_Your precious Kaname isn't coming to get you! He never will."_

"No….Stop it..its not true…" Yuuki said louder.

"_Neither are your mother nor father. They don't care that you`re missing."_

"No." Yuuki felt tears pooling in her eyes._ "They don't care about you. They never wanted you. They are happy you are gone. Especially Kaname. He never cared about you. He hates you!"_

"_NO!" _ Yuuki was crying now. Her high pitched scream pierced the air. Every single one of the mirrors exploded, causing shards of glass to fly through the air. Some of them cut into Yuuki. One of the many cuts was on her right cheek. Yuuki reached up to touch the blood dripping from the wound. The cut stung as salty tears flowed over the wound. She looked at the blood on her pale hand with a daze.

One time, she was playing tag with Kaname and slipped. She cut her cheek on a piece of glass that her mother must have missed when she swept up the shattered remains of what had been a crystal vase. Kaname had wiped the blood from her cheek and put a Band-Aid over it. He had kissed it and held her close, making it all better.

But Kaname wasn't here. Kaname wasn't here to wipe her face and give her a Band-Aid. Kaname wasn't here to give her a hug and a kiss. Kaname wasn't here to make it all better. Nothing would make it all better.

Fresh blood dripped on her green and red dress. (**A/N: See chapter 2 for dress description.) ** The smell of fresh blood made her dizzy. Her throat felt like it was on fire and she saw her eyes glow an iridescent red from a piece of broken mirror. She looked at her glowing eyes. She was so thirsty. She knew Kaname would come get her. Then she understood. They were testing her, seeing how strong she was when her emotions were out of control. They were toying with her emotions on purpose. Another hot tear stung her bleeding cheek before every thing had gone black and she collapsed.

**Normal P.O.V –With Kaname-**

Kaname raced from the house as Juuri and Haruka followed. They were out for blood. Literally. Kaname sent one of his embodiments (**A/N: Kaname`s embodiment are bats.)** to see if it could tell which direction Yuuki was. Moments later, it returned. Kaname held out his index finger and allowed the bat to disappear into his finger. "Hmm…I see." Kaname mumbled. Juuri and Haruka looked at him hopefully. "Southeast. About eight miles from here, in the basement of an abandoned building." Kaname said. Juuri and Haruka nodded. The three of them raced into the trees.

_Don't worry Yuuki. I'm coming for you! _Kaname thought.

**Ah! Chapter 4 is finally done! Tell me what you think. Oh, I posted a new community called 'A Pureblood`s Forbidden Love'. It's a Kaname x Yuuki community only and consists of my favorite Kaname x Yuuki fics. Oh…um…can I has three more reviews…..please? Me will love you long time! Thanks for the support! Phoo! This is teh longest chapter yet!**

**Until next time, -Yuuki-chan**


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue

Comfort in a Rose ch.5

**Hi! Sorry it took so long. Stooped (yes. I spelt 'stupid' wrong. If you don't like it, get over it. :D) AIMS… I finally got around to writing/posting the chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and follows! They make me so happy! This chapter is dedicated to **kuranlover7891 **and **VampireMaddy **for their totally awesome stories. This chapter will get pretty bloody. Whats a good rescue without plenty of carnage? :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the original characters, so you have no reason to sue. I own a rat. Not Vampire Knight. ENJOY!**

Normal P.O.V

Kaname, Juuri, and Haruka arrived at the abandoned building. They were ready to kill. When they opened the door, several vampires were waiting for them. "Shizuka-sama has been waiting for you to come. We are under strict order to kill you." One of them said. Moments later, they lunged for Kaname, Juuri, and Haruka. Kaname`s hand shot out, ripping through a man`s neck, killing him instantly and reducing him to dust. Haruka and Juuri followed his actions. More of them hissed and attacked. Juuri`s already bloodied arm reached for the Artemis rod and morphing it into a scythe. Juuri swung the scythe, decapitating three vampires. Haruka ripped out a female vampire`s heart. Within minutes. But among the carnage, Kaname smelt a certain scent of blood. It seemed almost…familiar? Then it hit him. "Yuuki!?" he gasped. "Hurry Kaname, get to Yuuki!" Juuri commanded.

Yuuki P.O.V

I woke up aching all over. I caught glimpse of something red. I scrambled to a glass of red liquid. I smelt the contents of the cup. It smelled almost…bitter. I took a sip any way, then immediate spit out the liquid. It tasted a mix of sour and bitter.

"That is a blood tablet supplement." Ichiru said from the doorway. I turned to look at him. "It takes away the need to drink blood for a short period of time." He said walking towards me. "But you need real blood. Human blood. You are a pureblood. Shizuka-sama wont turn me into a vampire, even though I want her to. Will you?" he asked me. Onii-sama told me to never bite a human, because it would turn them into a vampire and they will eventually lose their sanity, falling to level E and having to be hunted and killed. But before I could protest, Ichiru took out a small knife and cut his wrist. The smell hit me instantly. He wanted to become a vampire, right? Shizuka isn't around. Maybe I will only drink a little. Just as I was about to pierce his wrist, Someone picked me up and threw me against a brick wall. My mouth filled with blood, and I struggled to spit it out. "You insolent creature, how dare you!" Shizuka yelled. "I will speak to you later." She told Ichiru. Kaname raced into the room. Onii-sama did come for me. His face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

**Oooh. A cliffy! Well that's it for Ch. 5! Nah! Just kidding. Im not THAT MEAN! Read on, my fellow fanfic readers…**

Kaname P.O.V

I wrapped my arm around Shizuka`s neck. "Nobody, not even a pathetic woman like you will hurt my Yuuki and not pay a price. My hand cut into her back. "You can feel in, cant you. I am gripping your heart." I said quietly. "Its strange how things turned out this way." She said. With one swift movement, I ripped out her heart, picked up my dear girl and left.

Normal P.O.V

Kaname laid Yuuki on her bed and kissed her forehead. He had already changed her out of her dirty clothes. I will show you a sweet dream tomorrow.. Kaname thought.

**This is really the end of ch. 5 ch. 6 will be out soon. Reviews are love.**


	6. Notice: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE NOTE: I AM POSTING THIS ON ALL OF MY STORIES! I have changed my username to Himeka Schiffer.(I still love Kaname-sama) I will be posting this on ALL OF MY STORIES! Sorry for those of you who have checked their email expecting new chapters. I really am. And for those of you reading "Vampire Knight: The novel", the series is still ongoing, as are my other stories. It may be awhile before another chapter is posted. The first chapter of "Vampire Knight: The novel" took me three days. I do this stuff at school. I get out of school on May 23, 2013. I don't have a computer at home that I can access all the time, and I don't visit the public library often(I don't own any of the volumes, I rent them from the school library,). I HAVE NOT ABANDONED ANY OF MY STORIES! **


	7. Chapter 7: Content

Paste your document here...

**Okay, I know I said I may not post another chapter, but my Aunt Linda is letting me use her laptop so I decided to write another chappy! Yuuki has finally been rescued! What will happen next? And I wanna say something honestly…why no reviews? I mean, I'm not nagging, or at least I hope not. It's just that I have had over 1,000 views (Thanks for the views, I really am happy) but only 13 reviews. It kinda bums me out. Do you not like the story? You probably won't wanna hear me rant, but to those 8 or 9 of you following me, THANKS! Hope you like the chapter!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, so Your Reasons to Sue: 0! None! Zilch! Nada!**

**Enjoy!**

Yuuki woke up in her bed. She was warm and her clothes were clean. Had it all been a dream? A horrible horrible dream? Yuuki looked around and say the white plush bunny she had received for Christmas….how many days ago? Was she even kidnapped at all? She wasn't really sure. She rubbed her eyes, and while doing so one of her hands brushed against the cut on her cheek. Why was there a cut on her cheek? She looked around again, only this time she saw her tattered green and red Christmas dress. So it wasn't a dream. She touched the cut on her cheek and winced as it stung. Even if she hadn't been kidnapped, the cut on her cheek would have been healed by now. But why wasn't it? Was it lack of blood? She had only started drinking blood a few days ago. She had recalled something Kaname had said to her once: "_When vampires, especially young children, bleed it can cause intense hunger and occasionally in purebloods, it can restrict healing and regenerative abilities. It can even cause weakness._"

Images flashed through her mind. Her being kidnapped, her being left in a dark room, her emotions being toyed with, her being thrown into a wall by Shizuka, her almost doing what Kaname told her to never, ever do: she almost drank a humans blood. And the only comfort she found was in her rose- her rose! She looked around her room in a panic. She relaxed when she saw the resin-encased rose on her dresser. She heard a click. The door creaked open and she saw Juuri and Haruka in the doorway. Tears pooled in her eyes.

"Are you awake, Yuuki-chan?" Juuri asked

"Mommy? Daddy?" she whimpered. She flew from her bed and into her mother's arms. She rarely called her parents "Mommy" and "Daddy".

"Oh, Yuuki, shhh. It's okay now. You`re safe now. Shhh…" she heard her mother`s kind words and tried not to cry.

"I think someone wants to see you…"Haruka said to Yuuki. Juuri nodded and placed Yuuki on her bed. Kaname walked in the room as Juuri and Haruka left. They wanted to give the two privacy.

"O-onii-sama?"Yuuki whimpered. Kaname moved to sit next to Yuuki, who was sitting on her knees. Yuuki was sniffling. "Yes. I'm here." Yuuki looked up. A small smile on her face. "S-sorry. I-I`m try-trying not to c-cry." She said. "It's okay, Yuuki. You can cry. You don't have to be strong after what happened to you. You can cry all you want." Kaname said softly. Yuuki flung herself at him, tears falling. "I-it was horri-horrible! T-they said th-that you wouldn't c-come t-to get m-me! T-they said, they said th-that y-you h-hated me! T-that you never l-liked me, o-or cared for me!" she cried. "I was so scared." She said. She cried and cried. Her cries turned into gasps, which turned into whimpers, which after a while, subsided. She looked at Kaname. He looked taken back. Upset. Like, he too almost wanted to cry. "Yuuki I—I am so sorry. This was all my fault. I should have protected you, I should have been there sooner." He said. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me, I-" his words were cut short by Yuuki placing a small kiss on his nose. "It wasn't your fault, Onii-sama. It wasn't your fault." Yuuki said with a genuine smile. Kaname placed his arms around her waist and his forehead on her lap. She placed her hands on the back of his neck and rested her head on the back of his. Kaname looked up and saw the cut on her cheek. He sat upright. He brushed his finger along the cut and she winced. He kissed her cheek, right on the cut. Slowly, it got smaller and smaller until it vanished. Yuuki looked into his crimson eyes. She remembered her reflection in the shard of glass. How her eyes flashed and iridescent red. She wondered if Kaname`s did that too when he smelt blood. Blood. Her pale hand reached up to her throat, now burning.

Kaname looked into her now iridescent red eyes. "Yuuki. You are thirsty, aren't you? It's okay. You can take all the blood you want. Always." Yuuki stood up on her bed and sat on Kaname`s chest. Kaname tried not to wince as her inexperienced fangs bit into his neck. The sweet, rich blood flowed into her mouth and coursed in her veins. It was even better than the first time. It was like mixing honey, strawberries, and liquid dark chocolate. Rich and decadent. Addicting. She found it hard to pull away from the sweet crimson coming from her brother`s neck. But she withdrew her tiny fangs anyway. Blood was smeared on her cheek around her mouth.

Kaname brushed his thumb over the smudge on her cheek, wiping it away. Yuuki blushed when he looked into her eyes. Kaname wasn't sure why she blushed, but he thought it was so cute when she did.

"Yuuki, why are you blushing?" Kaname asked with a small but very tender smile.

"Um, well…because…" she half stammered, half mumbled. She had her head down hoping Kaname couldn't see the blush from behind her bangs. Kaname chuckled.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Kaname said.

"Um, it's just that when you look at Yuuki with that smile, my heart beats really, really fast." She said as the color of red in her face deepened.

"It's okay." Kaname said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay."

Kaname put clean sheets, pillows, and blankets on Yuuki`s bed and washed the ones covered in blood. He put on clean clothes too. "Come here, Yuuki. Let's go get you cleaned up. How about a bath?" Kaname said.

"Okay!" she said with great happiness. She loved baths. She loved the way it felt when Kaname washed her hair. He was always extra careful. She especially loved the strawberry scented bubbles!

Kaname grabbed her white dress with ruffles around the bottom and neckline. On the waist there was a picture of a bunny. She stepped into the bathroom and out of her clothes. She stepped in the bubbly water. Kaname washed her hair with her strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. Then he washed her with her strawberry scented body wash. Kaname pulled her from the warm water and into a pink towel and dried her. Then he helped her dress. She emerged from the bathroom; clean and happy, and holding Kaname`s hand.

"Onii-sama, can I have a cookie?" she asked with big crimson eyes. "Sure, why not?" Kaname said with a tender smile. Her eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked. Kaname chuckled. "Really." Kaname led her to the kitchen and she picked out a big chocolate chip cookie. She sat on the couch with Kaname and munched on it happily.

"Kaname, Yuuki. We have to report to the senate about Shizuka-sama`s suicide." They said. However, they knew that Kaname killed Shizuka, but the senate didn't need to know that.

"Okay." Kaname and Yuuki said. With that, Juuri and Haruka left.

"What now?" Yuuki asked and finished her cookie and brushed crumbs of her hands and dress.

"I`m not sure Yuuki. Would you like to do anything?"

"Actually, I'm kinda tired." Yuuki said and yawned.

"Let's take you to bed then." Kaname said and carried Yuuki to her room. Kaname placed Yuuki on her bed and tucked her in. "Will Onii-sama sleep with Yuuki?" Yuuki asked. "Of course." Kaname replied. Yuuki and Kaname fell asleep together, warm and happy with Kaname outside of the covers and Yuuki under the covers.

**I may end it here. Tell me what you think, and I mean it. I have 13 reviews as I post this. I hope to have 16 when I update. So should I continue the story? End it? Make a sequel? Tell me! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
